Something Great
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Kencan yang ditunggu-tunggu, Sakura. Kencan pertamanya yang .../AU/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC

* * *

**Something Great**

* * *

Haruno Sakura kembali melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bersungut-sungut tanpa suara. Ini adalah kencan terburuk baginya. _Okay, _sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan terburuk, karena dia belum pernah sekali pun kencan. Jadi dia tidak punya perbandingan. Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan kesal saat kau diajak kencan dan semua hal-hal yang kau bayangkan bahkan kaucatat daftar-daftar hal yang akan kaulakukan saat kencan pertama, dibuat kacau oleh kekasihmu sendiri? Padahal Sakura sudah mengharapkan mereka akan kencan di tempat yang romantis seperti restoran bintang lima dengan suasana yang dibuat romantis bukan malahan kencan di museum.

Coba bayangkan sendiri kau berkencan pada _kencan pertamamu_ di _museum_. Museum. Di mana sisi romantisnya? _Uchiha Sasuke, dasar memang kau ini menyebalkan, _pikir Sakura kesal.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ...," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang masih tetap membaca keterangan pada situs yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah kita mau kencan?"

Sasuke berhenti membaca dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya ini bukan kencan?"

Sakura mengambil napas perlahan lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan pula dan mencoba tersenyum manis pada Sasuke meskipun di dalam hati dia menahan perasaan kesalnya sedari tadi. "Menurutmu kita sedang kencan?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menatap situs yang ada di depannya itu dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... ini bukan kencan namanya," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan menatapnya. "Lebih baik kau nikmati saja dahulu. Dan, kita sedang kencan. Puas?" Lalu, memutarkan badan Sakura sehingga Sakura berhadapan dengan patung Zeus.

Sakura melongo. Lalu, menatap tidak percaya pada patung Zeus. Kali ini dia sangat kesal. Kesal sekali. Luar biasa kesal. Matanya menyipit dan giginya bergemerutuk. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada patung Zeus dan bahunya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat dan berteriak, "DASAR MENYEBALKAN. SASUKE-_KUN_ MENYEBALKAN. DASAR ALIEN TIDAK PEKA, TIDAK ROMANTIS, KENCAN PERTAMAKU. KENAPA KENCAN PERTAMAKU SEPERTI INI? AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

.

"Cih. Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di jalan setapak yang berada di taman tidak jauh dari museum. Setelah keributan yang dibuat Sakura yang sukses membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan selain situs-situs bersejarah bagi para pengunjung museum dan hingga membuat keduanya didepak keluar oleh petugas museum. Dan dengan berakhirnya Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. Hei, seharusnya Sakura yang kesal, kan?

"Kau ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang lengan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkah. Lalu, dengan cepat pula Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam kedua saku mantelnya.

"Kau yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Sasuke-_kun_," balasnya.

"Kau seperti orang gila berteriak-teriak seperti tadi."

"Itu karena kau."

Sasuke menghela napas, kepalanya menjadi agak pusing. _Wanita ini benar-benar, ya._ "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang saja." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil lengannya tetap dipegang Sasuke.

Dia hanya kecewa dan merasa sedih. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Kencan pertamanya sudah dia pastikan gagal. Dia hanya ingin kencan pertamanya berkesan dengan Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke akan sedikit bersikap tidak biasa padanya. Padahal mereka sudah bersama semenjak di bangku sekolah menengah, tapi baru kali ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Karena Sasuke keras kepala sekali, susah diajak kencan. Sekalinya bisa diajak kencan, malah seperti ini jadinya. _Bahkan menggenggam tanganku saja dia tidak, _batinnya sambil menatap telapak tangannya sedih. Kencan pertamanya benar-benar gagal total.

.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mulai turun. Bahunya naik-turun dan mengigit bibirnya untuk menghalau isak tangisnya keluar. Menyedihkan sekali baginya, di umurnya yang menginjak 23 tahun ini, kencannya yang dia idam-idamkan dengan pria yang dia idam-idamkan pula harus gagal. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau memang ini hanya karena dia terlalu emosional sehingga harus merasa sedih karena masalah ini? Oh ayolah, Sakura tahu sikapnya ini memang kekanakkan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih, kesal, dan kecewanya.

"Hn. Minumlah." Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang tengah menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat padanya. Perlahan Sakura menerima cangkir teh itu dan menggenggam sekeliling cangkir teh. Kembali dia tundukkan wajahnya menahan malu, sedih, dan kesal.

Setelah sebelumnya mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen Sasuke. Dan, sedari mereka tiba di apartemen, Sakura hanya berdiam diri duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian menghela napasnya. Dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sakura. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan berlutut di depan Sakura yang terduduk. Kemudian dia mengambil cangkir yang digenggam Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sebagai gantinya Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Perasaannya masih tidak karuan. Entah dia ingin berteriak lagi pada ketidakpekaan Sasuke atau menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Air mata masih mengalir membuat jejak pada pipi berisi miliknya.

Kemudian, sepasang telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya, menggenggam hangat pada tangannya.

"Sakura ..." Suara Sasuke yang melembut membuat dia menatap pada sepasang bola mata sewarna langit malam yang kini menatap hangat padanya. "Maafkan aku."

Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini keluar dan dengan sigap Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan menangis di pelukan pria itu.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan membawa lengannya mengusap lembut punggung dan helai-helai rambut Sakura.

"Kau ... hiks ... menghancurkan bayangan kencan indah pertamaku yang aku nanti-nantikan. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke-_kun_ Bodoh!" tutur Sakura di sela isakannya.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Kau juga tidak romantis. Tidak peka. Sukanya mengata-ngataiku. Bodoh pula," racau Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian memukul-pukul dada bidang Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks ... "

"Hei, Sakura ...," Sasuke menangkap kedua lengan Sakura, kemudian menyentuh pipi Sakura dan menghapus aliran air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan perlahan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya dan napasnya tertahan saat sepasang bibir menyentuh dahinya dengan hangat dan lembut. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Maafkan aku merusak kencan pertamamu. Aku hanya ... bingung," ungkap Sasuke masih tetap menatap mata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis membuat kedua pipi Sakura bersemu merah. "Kupikir dengan mengajakmu ke museum kau akan senang, Sakura. Bukankah kau menyukai benda-benda bersejarah? Karena itu aku pikir itu adalah tempat yang tepat. Ternyata aku salah."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke. Tersenyum dia mengatakan, "Aku terlalu kekanakkan, ya? Menangis seperti ini hanya karena kencan pertama tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Padahal kau sudah berusaha." Kemudian tertawa dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

Dia membuatnya menangis lagi. Dia merasa seperti idiot. Apa yang diucapkannya salah lagi? "Kenapa kau menangis dan tertawa di saat bersamaan seperti itu, Sakura?"

Merespons Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan, yang membuatnya terkejut, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di lehernya. Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya dan mencium telapak tangan Sakura sebelum tangannya terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku juga karena bersikap kekanakkan seperti tadi, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau mempunyai alasan untuk—"

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya dengan meletakkan jari di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita anggap ini impas dan bukan kencan? Bagaimana kalau kita ulang kencan kita kembali, Sasuke-_kun_?" ujarnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa mengerjakan hal-hal yang kauinginkan pada saat kencan kita," ucap Sasuke setuju menyeringai lebar di wajahnya yang membuat Sakura menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik.

Oh God, my heart. My heart couldn't take those grins. _Itu terlalu indah dan seksi. _Sakura tertawa saat ekspresi puas terpancar di wajah Sasuke pada saat Sasuke menyadari efek dari seringainya pada Sakura.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka saling menatap, Sasuke beranjak maju dan menarik wajah Sakura di kedua tangannya dan mencium lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman ringan seperti bulu, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan itu semuanya jatuh di dalam perutnya yang bergolak dan membuat hatinya gemerlap dan berdersir. Mereka saling melepaskan bibir, Sasuke meletakkan dahinya di dahi Sakura dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik.

Mereka saling tertawa setelahnya. Sakura sudah merasa baikan lagi. Sekarang, baginya kencan pertama yang gagal ini sudah tidak membuatnya sedih malahan membuat sebuah kesan tersendiri baginya, yang terpenting dia tahu Sasuke peduli dan mencintainya. Tidak peduli kencan pertamanya gagal, yang penting Sasuke mencintainya. Itu saja.

* * *

**Finire**

* * *

a/n: Ehm... gak tau mau ngetik apa. Tapi mau bilang makasih buat Amel sama Imay buat saran dan masukannya buat fict ini. Love y'all~ haha...


End file.
